Lois Lane(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Lois Lane '''Affiliations: Daily Planet Appearances: Forget Me Not and Race Against Crime Appearances (Webisodes): Plastic Man of Steel Powers/Skills: Journalism Voiced By: Tara Strong Lois Lane is a reporter with the Daily Planet. Lane wouldn't give fellow reporter Clark Kent the time of day and was completely unaware he was Superman. Under threat of physical harm, Jimmy Olsen went to Stryker's Island Penitentiary to record b-roll footage of Parasite on Lois Lane's behalf for her article. He arrived on his scooter just as two Metropolis Police Department officers finished transferring Parasite into a van. After Superman was stripped of his memories by Felix Faust, he was convinced he was just Clark Kent. Firestorm found Kent in his office and tried to convince him he was Superman. To demonstrate he wasn't, Clark waved hello to Lane as she walked by his office. She didn't acknowledge his presence and kept walking. Firestorm created a Superman figurine that was "Lois Approved" then chucked it. Lane eventually saw through Kent's disguise and accused him of being Superman. Superman picked up Plastic Man and flew him back to the Planet to help him trick Lane into abandoning her theory. Lane found Kent, who was actually Plastic Man, in the hall outside the janitor's closet and led him up to the roof. She hopped off the roof. Superman happened to be waiting below and carried her back up to the roof. She fell for their plan but Lex Luthor made an unexpected appearance. Apparently one of her latest articles about Superman mentioned something about Luthor that earned his ire. He demanded a retraction after blasting Superman with red sun radiation. Plastic Man emerged from the giant globe as Superman and battled Luthor. Luthor gained the upperhand and applied an electric disk to him. Luckily, Lane noticed the off button on the back of Luthor's suit and pressed it. Lane noted she and Superman made a great team. Lane reported live from a charity event organized by Bruce Wayne at Centennial Park. Moments before a friendly race between Superman and Flash, Lane interviewed Flash first and asked what it felt like to be facing the Man of Steel. It became clear she decided Superman was the winner before the race even started. Superman remarked she was looking lovely and asked if she did something with her hair. Lane giggled nervously and remarked nothing escaped his super eyes. She then asked if she should congratulate him now or later. Superman chided her and stated Flash was going to give him a run for his money, money for charity. Lane reveled while Flash remarked he was somethin' and they headed to the starting line. Lane turned back to the audience and explained the Flash and Superman were wearing GPS devices called Hero Trackers so their progress could be shown in real-time. Lane provided another update near the halfway point of the race. She revealed Flash and Superman were still neck and neck and they just crossed the Rockies. Soon enough, Flash and Superman passed by her. She was startled after a third, Lex Luthor, ran past her at super speed. Justice League Action Women (198).png Justice League Action Women (199).png Justice League Action Women (200).png Justice League Action Women (201).png Justice League Action Women (202).png Justice League Action Women (203).png Justice League Action Women (204).png Justice League Action Women (205).png Justice League Action Women (206).png Justice League Action Women (207).png Justice League Action Women (208).png Justice League Action Women (209).png Justice League Action Women (210).png Justice League Action Women (211).png Justice League Action Women (212).png Justice League Action Women (213).png Justice League Action Women (214).png Justice League Action Women (215).png Justice League Action Women (216).png Justice League Action Women (217).png Justice League Action Women (218).png Justice League Action Women (219).png Justice League Action Women (220).png Justice League Action Women (221).png Justice League Action Women (222).png Justice League Action Women (223).png Justice League Action Women (224).png Justice League Action Women (225).png Justice League Action Women (226).png Justice League Action Women (227).png Justice League Action Women (228).png Justice League Action Women (229).png Justice League Action Women (230).png Justice League Action Women (231).png Justice League Action Women (232).png Justice League Action Women (233).png Justice League Action Women (234).png Justice League Action Women (235).png Justice League Action Women (236).png Justice League Action Women (237).png Justice League Action Women (238).png Justice League Action Women (239).png Justice League Action Women (240).png Justice League Action Women (241).png Justice League Action Women (242).png Justice League Action Women (243).png Justice League Action Women (244).png Justice League Action Women (245).png Justice League Action Women (246).png Justice League Action Women (247).png Justice League Action Women (248).png Justice League Action Women (249).png Justice League Action Women (250).png Justice League Action Women (251).png Justice League Action Women (252).png Justice League Action Women (253).png Justice League Action Women (254).png Justice League Action Women (255).png Justice League Action Women (256).png Justice League Action Women (257).png Justice League Action Women (258).png Justice League Action Women (259).png Justice League Action Women (260).png Justice League Action Women (261).png Justice League Action Women (262).png Justice League Action Women (263).png Justice League Action Women (264).png Justice League Action Women (1201).png Justice League Action Women (1202).png Justice League Action Women (1203).png Justice League Action Women (1204).png Justice League Action Women (1205).png Justice League Action Women (1206).png Justice League Action Women (1207).png Justice League Action Women (1208).png Justice League Action Women (1209).png Justice League Action Women (1210).png Justice League Action Women (1211).png Justice League Action Women (1212).png Category:DC Universe Category:Divas Category:Reporter Category:Female